


You Are A True Family Member & Trusted Person, Cole Turner:

by charmedlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Witchversary Series: [2]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Apologies, Celebrations, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Party, Proud/Pride, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Remembering/Remembers, Reminiscing, Sad, Sadstuck, Surprises, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/charmedlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Paige took Cole to the side, So they could talk, She has some things to say to the demon, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	You Are A True Family Member & Trusted Person, Cole Turner:

*Summary: Paige took Cole to the side, So they could talk, She has some things to say to the demon, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

The Party was a great success, Paige Matthews was all smiles, as she was enjoying herself, with her family members, She felt like now she is accepted by everyone, & she is officially a witch, after a year of training. She just felt like she found her true home, & where she belongs after so many years of searching.

 

She turned to Piper & Phoebe Halliwell, Her sisters, who were smiling too, she said to them, "You are the best, Thank you for doing this for me", The Middle Halliwell said with a smile, "Are you kidding me ?, It was our pleasure", she said, as she kissed her cheek, & hugged her. Piper mirrored her sister's gesture, & said with a bigger smile, "You earned it, Kiddo, We **_are_** _**so**_ proud of you", Then Paige looked up,  & saw that Cole Turner, her brother-in-law, was talking to Leo Wyatt, her other brother-in-law, she realized that she hadn't really been nice to Cole, She was determined to change that right then, & there.

 

"Excuse me", The Younger Beauty said, as she went over, Piper & Phoebe saw where she was heading, & smiled, & Phoebe was a little bit emotional, cause it means the world to her, that Paige is gonna be great to Cole from that point on. "She is great", Phoebe said with a smile, Full of pride, Piper smiled bigger, & said, "Of course she is, That is our baby sister". They watched on, as they mingled with the other guests of the magic community.

 

The Men were laughing about something, when Paige came up to them, "Excuse me, Cole, Can we talk ?", Leo nodded, knowing that it was his cue to split, "I am gonna check on the Elders, & visit with one of my charges, I will be back soon", He said, as he orbed out of the party. Giving his sister-in-law his full attention, The Demon Lawyer said with a smile, "What can I do you for, Paige ?", The Young Witch took a deep breath, & exhaled out, remembering what she practiced in front of the mirror.

 

"Cole, I am so sorry for my treatment of you, I wasn't really being fair to you, All that you did was welcoming me into this amazing family....", Cole was about to protest, but Paige stopped him, "I just wanted to say is thank you for helping us in this battle, Also, I wanted to thank you for making my sister happy, & for trying to help save Prue", she said, as they both thought of what they had been through in the past year, since Prue died.

 

"No, **_Thank you_** , Paige, If you didn't accept your destiny, Without you, Your sisters would've been killed too by the source, As for making your sister happy, Phoebe is the one that makes me happy, Helps me stay sane, & keep my human half whole". The Youngest Halliwell was happy to hear that, "Time & time again, You have proven that you are a true family member & trust person, Cole Turner, I **_am_** glad that you are a member of this family, I love you", she kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Hon," Cole said with emotion, as he kissed her back. Suddenly, Music came on,  & Cole said to Paige, "What do you say ?, Wanna show them how it's done ?", Paige nodded excitingly, & they went to continue to have some fun.

 

After that, Cole went to dance with his wife, & they shared a kiss, & so did Piper & Leo, when he returned, The Entire Family was glad that everything was normal for a change, & that there aren't any demons to fight for awhile, & that the destiny could be put on hold, while they are gonna do what they want to do, til they have to get back into battle.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
